


According To Plan

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [31]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Zeke needed to do was provide a distraction, and the best distraction—in his mind—came in the form of Casey pinned to a wall with his pants down and Zeke on his knees in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	According To Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlienSoulDream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AlienSoulDream).



Zeke loved developing and carrying out detailed plans, no matter how mundane or important. He hadn't always been like this, but ever since Marybeth—for five hundred and seventy-eight days exactly—he would rather prepare for anything than be caught by surprise.

But, as they say, don't count your chickens before they hatch—and in this particular case, Casey turned out to be the chicken that didn't quite seem to hatch, or so Zeke thought.

So he forgot about Casey's fear of flying. All right. Although that was a bit of a problem, it didn't need to become an issue. All Zeke needed to do was provide a distraction, and the best distraction—in his mind—came in the form of Casey pinned to a wall with his pants down and Zeke on his knees in front of him. The detail of being at an airport restroom was admittedly a little distracting on its own, but in the end, the thought of being caught stirred more excitement than fear, and after Casey came, he insisted on returning the favor. Smirking, Zeke told him to save it for later.

Before later could come, the take-off came, and it brought the return of Casey's fears. Zeke let his hand sneak underneath the waistband of his boyfriend's boxers to calm him down. Under the cover of a blanket, he stroked Casey into hardness and beyond, until the boy's whimpers adapted a different tone.

Taking Casey to Vegas to have “the weekend of his life” required a lot more effort than Zeke had imagined, but a few hand- and blowjobs didn't hurt, and Casey made up for all “the inconvenience” as soon as the door of their Bellagio suite closed behind them.

The rest of the trip, however, went according to plan, from their spa-night to the little wedding chapel the next morning (complete with a fake Elvis), and as they curled up in bed that night as newly-weds, nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> AlienSoulDream asked for _C/Z! Fluffy or prony, whichever!_  
>  [Visit **bunnybash.livejournal.com** to prompt me at any time. Anonymous prompts are also welcome.]
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
